


The best presents are the ones that money can't buy

by Kookaburra33



Series: Trick or Treat?  :) [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookaburra33/pseuds/Kookaburra33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of Christmas fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best presents are the ones that money can't buy

It was the evening of a pleasant Christmas Eve when Arthur and Merlin were busy placing the presents under the tree, which was beautifully lit by the little flashes of colorful lights that were wrapped around the tree.

Sorting the presents neatly under the tree Merlin noticed that there wasn’t a present from Arthur that had his name on a label. Maybe it’s too big to go under the tree, Merlin thought to himself.

But as the evening drew to a close Merlin couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed when there were no signs of a present for him.

The following morning Merlin woke up early to watch Arthur open his presents knowing that he wasn’t going to feel the happiness he was.

After Arthur had opened all his presents he had simply told Merlin that he was going to make both of them a coffee, however when he returned he had that grin he only used when he was about to say or do something that he thought was funny.

“What’s so funny”? Merlin asked, slightly worried about Arthur’s response.

Arthur’s grin got wider, “come on Merlin you must be wondering why there wasn’t a present under the tree for you” Arthur stated which got Merlin’s heart racing.

Arthur cleared his throat before continuing, “close your eyes and hold and your hands”.

Merlin did what he was told and soon enough he could feel something in the centre of his two hands held out together. When he was told to open his eyes Arthur's hands had entwined with Merlin’s, before Merlin got a chance to speak Arthur leaned towards his left ear and whispered.

“You got me for Christmas”.

Merlin’s lips formed the most heart-warming smile that Arthur had ever remembered seeing in the four years that they had known each other.

Suddenly speechless Merlin just gazed at Arthur before Arthur leaned into him again to whisper something else.

“Will you go out with me”?

Stunned at what he just heard Merlin let out a couple of squeaking noises before shouting out a huge yes in answer to Arthur’s question.

With the coffee now long forgotten Arthur had got out some mistletoe and hung it on top of the door frame where he got Merlin to stand under it while facing Arthur.

As Merlin and Arthur were kissing under the mistletoe Merlin thought to himself, _the best presents are the ones that money can’t buy._


End file.
